


Discovering Valentines

by UriPara



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Cannon, Cute, Cutesy, Disney, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Sewing, Short, date, get cavities, my teeth hurt they just hug a lot ahhhh, short fic, this is so cannon, together, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UriPara/pseuds/UriPara
Summary: Sally discovers Valentine's Day town, so she and Jack share the holiday together! What could go wrong.
Relationships: Sally/Jack Skellington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Discovering Valentines

Discovering Valentines

\--

Valentine-ville was very pink, very cutesy, and very flamboyant. Large trees sported vast arrays of flowers and its topiary had fantastical shapes that could be found throughout. Fat charibs were shooting arrows at dripping chocolate hearts, apparently for target practice, while deer with heart shaped antlers walked through the square with bunnies in tow. 

Sally tiptoed through the world, smiling at its foreign charm and lovey-dovey atmosphere. In Halloween Town’s Guillotine Square they had a fountain, but this one had a large statue of a winged couple in an embrace. She wrapped her arms around herself and smiled at the aurora the whole place gave off. Their wind carried flower petals and the townspeople looked ready for a ball, it was all so charming. 

She had been here once before, but this time she had a mission. She looked at her list: 2 love bugs, 1 roll of satin, and 12 blood red roses. She nodded and headed to the square’s little shop. Jack had thought it was a marvelous idea to have a Valentines Day inspired date for February 14th. She smiled at the fact that he liked her interest in other towns too. 

As she entered, a wave of vanilla bean and cashmere met her nose, she coughed a little and headed to the spools of thread and rolls of cloth. She really liked the fabric in the town; she figured she could splurge and buy some extra to make a dress as well. She picked out some dark purple satin and some silk thread. 

She eyed some books on their holiday and its traditions, “How much are these?” she asked while picking one up. 

The woman at the counter had large curls that covered her eyes, “Oh you can have one dear! Everyone in this town knows everything they need to. They are really more for display if anything.” 

Sally smiled, Jack had so many books on Christmas, she might as well learn about another holiday too to join him, “Thank you!” She then paid in the customary barter system between worlds. She traded her handmade rolls of canvas and human-hair-thread for the items. 

She then visited the florist for her flowers, they had plenty, and snatched some of the bugs off of their petals and placed them into ajar. She traded dried pumpkin leaves for them. 

She hummed a happy, yet eerie tune as she went to the town’s graveyard. Every town had a graveyard, and every graveyard inexplicably led back to Halloween town. Theirs was well manicured and very green, it had statues of people embracing and trees in full bloom. She looked away when she saw a couple making out on the grass and headed for a crypt labeled “amor in morte”. 

After a brief fall through the portal and landing in Halloween town, she emerged in her land of holiday horror and cheer. She tucked the flowers up under her arm as the wind gave an eerie blow and billowed her skirt. 

“It's a nice day.” The sun was out but covered in clouds, casting an orange glow onto her frame. The town square clock chimed, alerting the townspeople that there were 303 more days until Halloween. 

She had recently built a shack-home of sorts on the edge of town, it was still within full view of Skellington manor but was as far away from Dr. Finkelstein’s laboratory as she had wanted. A perfect place of her own, luckily her terrible creator had let her. 

So she devoted her new nasty home to her craft; the outside had an herb garden and a rickety fence that was perfectly noisy on stormy nights. Pictures of townspeople were on the walls, but a circular frame of Jack and Zero were beside her bed. The walls were mislaid bricks, moss clung about with cobwebs, her jars and potions lined the shelves inside; it was perfect. Sally was a type of rag doll, a creation, but she was also an empath and a bonafide witch with her crafting skills. Just not the kind with broomsticks and cats like others in the town. 

She laid out her goodies on her table, a medieval torture stretching rack repurposed for her needs. She hummed happily as she lit the hearth and started sorting her goods. She placed the book aside and the jar of bugs before laying out the fabric. 

She began by cutting the cloth into a heart shape, a proper anatomical heart shape, not the strange bowed version Valentine-Ville used, and sewed it together inside out. She then plucked the petals off of the roses to stuff inside, after a few shakes it began to take on its proper form. 

She smiled and set it down to crush up the bugs for red stained ink. As she dyed the heart, it took on a new light of realism as the purple contrasted with the scarlet. 

She ran her thumbs across the fabric, feeling the petals crinkle inside, “It's wonderful!” She set it high on the shelf by the fireplace and bats stepped aside to chitter at it. 

She then began to plan her dress. She had always worn the same ol’ thing that wasn’t even designed by her. She took the sewing needle from her ear and a pencil, then lept into action designing and cutting her fabric. 

—-

When the special day arrived, Jack arrived at her home in a custom looking suit. It was still his usual silver striped ensemble, but the lapels were more pointed and he had a red dress shirt on underneath. He knocked on her door and waited patiently. 

She opened the door with a smile on her face and he beamed at her beautiful dress. It was a swirling pattern cut at strange angles with patches of red and white. It was similar to her usual dress but it was not tattered nor was it ripped in any way. 

She curtsied with her large satchel, “Do I look horrifying?” 

“Absolutely!” They hugged and he took her arm in his, “Shall we?”

“Let’s!” She had no idea what his plans were but she was ecstatic. 

“So what did you think of that frilly little town?”

“I enjoyed it!” They walked a small way to the looping hills, “It was strange.”

“They all are, aren’t they?” he smiled. 

“Thank you for wanting to do a Valentines date with me,” she replied shyly. 

“No-no, thank you for including me.” Jack pulled away, “Okay, close your eyes.” 

She complied and stood like a statue as he gently led her down a walkway, “What do you have planned?” 

“You’re about to see!” 

She giggled as he led her past a hill, “How exciting.” 

He led her a few steps closer, “Okay, now open your eyes!”

They blinked open and she gasped at what appeared to be a hot air balloon, “Oh Jack!” It had a wicker basket, a burning green flame, and the balloon itself was a dark blue and pale orange with flecks of spider webbing in the fading sun. “How lovely!” 

He took her hands and led her closer, “Do you really like it? I helped design it myself.”

“I do! Are we really going to go above the sky in it!?” 

“We sure are!” 

Sally ran her fingers across the basket and admired the machinery involved, it looked like recycled components from his sleigh. It was hovering lightly off the ground with sand bags in place. 

They hopped inside and Jack pulled some levers and removed some bags as they floated into the sky. Ever so gently they floated above the city and saw the trees of their vast forest expand outward, even spotting Boogie’s lair. 

Sally felt her hair fan around her face as the thrill of being up so high made her heart dance. The ground was peppered with their town’s landmarks and she realized this is what birds must always feel like. “It's so beautiful.”

Jack adjusted their trajectory, “I know you’d love it.” 

“Thank-” but the balloon bounced and knocked her back. They held each other close as the balloon drifted and ebbed with the wind. “Is this supposed to happen?”

“Not really,” he replied with mild panic. The balloon rocked and they exclaimed in surprise as the wind dragged them downward to the forest. “I can fix this!” He pulled on a lever and adjusted a valve, but it came off in his hand. “I can’t fix this.” 

They lost altitude quickly and the balloon fell backward toward the sharp tree branches. 

Sally clutched his chest, “I think we should jump?”

“Good idea,” he swallowed. They joined hands and lept from the balloon as it crashed into the trees. They tumbled down and landed on the soft ground.

Sally sat up and shook her head, some leaves fell off and she was grateful that she had only lost a leg. She turned to see Jack turning his head the right way around. She reached for her bag and attached her leg before walking over to him. 

Jack looked at the balloon and nearly cried, “Ohhh,” he ran his fingers over his skull, “This isn't going at all as I had planned.” 

“Planned?” She picked some loose debris from his shoulder. 

“I-I had a big, elaborate-,” he sighed, feeling absolutely defeated at the sight of the crash. The basket was splintered and the whole shoot was ripped across the trees. The burners had gone out and bits of metal were sticking out. 

Sally crouched down next to him, “Oh Jack, I only wanted to spend the day with you,” She gently held his hand, “I thought this was very thoughtful and elaborate.”

Jack’s slouch slightly improved, “Really?”

“Really.” She then produced the parcel she had been saving from her bag. 

Jack’s eyes lit up, “A present!?”

Sally nodded eagerly, “Please open it.” She sat in the grass with him. 

“For me!?” His mood quickly changed. He gently removed the bow and ribbon from the box before peeling the paper. He gasped as he lifted out the soft heart. “It's magnificent!” He ran his fingers across the fabric and felt the roses inside.”You made this?” 

She nodded, hiding her shy face a bit, “I did.”

“Thank you!” They hugged and Sally felt warm against him. “Your heart is wonderful.” 

“You’ll always have my heart Jack.” She kissed him and watched his face turn red. “And I enjoyed the-” she looked at the crashed balloon, “the trip, it was exciting.” 

He laughed, “Maybe next year I’ll get it right.” 

“It's a new holiday, but we’ll get the hang of it.”

“You’re right.” He held her hand and led it to his chest, “And you will always have mine too.” 

She blushed and moved closer beside him, they decided to stay out in the forest a little bit longer to watch the sun set. 

-End (First Started: October 21st 2020)


End file.
